


#72 - Wreck

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [72]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Rescue, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: wreck, Graff.  No beta.





	#72 - Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: wreck, Graff. No beta.

Not much was left of a rider ship after a jump cruiser's principal ordnance had hit it. Graff played the search lights over the debris: stray struts, conduit shreds. A helmet. A glove. Best not to think of what had been inside.

The audio beeped dully in his ear, confirming that everything was dead, except—

Except—

"Skimmer Five, this is Helm Three, you read?" His own voice sounded thin to the ear without the audio.

"Roger that, Helm Three." 

"Live suit signal, oh four seven niner delta."

"Roger! We're on it!"

And maybe it wasn't a complete wreck, after all.


End file.
